Kissin You
by Deborahpflover
Summary: Cause when I'm kissing you my senses come alive, almost like the puzzle piece I've been try to find, falls right into place, you're all that it takes, my doubts fade away, when I'm kissing you... When Danny returns after being locked up for 3 years he has changed. Can Sam change him back? DxS, one-shot


**Heey everyone! Here I am again. This is a one-shot I came up with while listening to a song on my mobile. The song is 'Kissin U' by Miranda Cosgrove. It's a lovely song and I've no idea why the first part of this story came out looking so dark… Maybe because that makes the end so much better. Anyway, I thought that I could upload this because it was better than the other drabbles/one-shots I made. This one has 993 words. I actually love this one. So I hope you guys like it too. Let me know what you think! Oh and one more thing: I probably made a few spelling/grammar mistakes so if you see some tell me what I did wrong.**

**Huge thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorite my first story. You guys are awesome! :D **

******Disclaimer: "Danny Phantom" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. I own nothing. Butch Hartman is the brilliant creator of this awesome show.**

* * *

The evening sun stood low in the sky. It shone her disappearing light across the city on the ground. It was silent and calm up in the sky. But not on the ground...

Screams of terror echoed through the streets. People were running for their lives. Big craters were everywhere in the ground. Buildings were crumbled. Trees had fall down and catched fire. Smoke was filling the first so crisp air, making it hard to breath. Green and blue lights flashed around everything, destroying everything they hit.

In the chaos of everything the army was speeding to the centrum. Ready to stop whatever it was that was causing this destruction. Little did they know that they weren't the only ones who were going in the same direction.

A girl was too. Running as fast as her legs could take her. She knew the strange lights. All too well.

When the army arrived they looked up in shock. Cause high up in the sky was only a boy. Well, not a normal boy. He was glowing, had messy hair as white as snow and glowing blood red eyes. He wore a black HAZMAT-suit with white gloves, boots, and belt. On his chest an white logo that looked like a D with a P inside it. It was Danny Phantom. And it was the first time in years that they saw him.

On second look he didn't look as 3 years ago. His suit was torn and it had spots of green and red all over it. His hair was long and wild, his body skinny but muscular. But the most different were his eyes. They had always been neon-green and were always shining, full of live. Always shining with love. Now they were empty, only pain and hate shone in them. He was glowing so brightly that he was almost impossible to look at. Around him was a green ball of pure ectoplasm and his hand were glowing in a ghostly fire. Cold and calculating landed his eyes on the army.

"Oh please, is that everything you got?" He asked.

And with that he began attacking. Bright ecto-rays hit the weapons. They all exploded.

"Well that was just too easy." His voice was paralyzing, it run shivers down your spine. "Let's pick this up a little bit!" a smirk on his lips. In an instant the fire that had burned in the city grew. It grew into a circle around them. He dropped from the shy onto the ground, causing a little earthshaking when he hit the ground. Ice began flowing away from his feet. Soon the whole ground inside the ring of fire was frozen. He laughed. It wasn't a happy laugh, but an evil almost hysterical laugh.

The soldiers had nowhere to go. He set a few steps toward them and took a deep breath. And then he yelled. He yelled from the top of his longs and his yelling became stronger and stronger, turned into green sound waves; his Ghostly Wail. Everything and everyone that hadn't fall down by then was now blown away.

And then.

Out of nowhere a shout: "Danny!"

His Wail stopped and he turned around.

There stood Sam. Tears in her eyes and hands balled to fits. "Stop it." Her voice was calm and clear. The only thing that gave away her emotion was the slit trembling of her hands.

"Why would I stop?" Danny asked.

"Because this is wrong Danny!" she told him. "This isn't right. You're the good guy!"

"Not anymore Sam." he told her. "I'm not living for people who don't care about me anymore. I gave everything I had to protect this town, and they locked me away in return. For 3 whole years! 3 years of being on my own, without the people I cared about! 3 years of torturing and painful experiments! I can't take it anymore! It stops now."

His eyes narrowed and in his hands he created an ecto-ball. Sam didn't move. She just stood there, finally allowing the tears she held back to fall down.

"Where is the boy I love?" It was almost a whisper, but Danny heard it none the less. He froze.

"What did you just say?" He asked, his voice shaking.

Sam blinked. "I asked where the boy I love is. This isn't you Danny. Not the real you. The one I love. This is what they made you. But I'm still here Danny, I'm still standing. I never forgot you. I tried everything I could to get you back. It didn't work. Nothing worked. So I waited. I waited on you to return. I knew you couldn't stay away forever. One day, you would come back. And I would be waiting for you. Until eternity if I had too." Her eyes locked with his. "And here you are. You're back. But this isn't you. You're destroying everything. Including me. You forgot me..."

Danny shook his head, his eyes filled with tears. Finally he managed to talk. "I never forgot you Sam. How could I ever?" The ecto-ball in his hands died.

Sam looked at him and stepped forward. She walked slowly over to him, stopping just inches away. He didn't move. She lifted his chin with her hand, closed her eyes and kissed him. Danny's eyes widened.

Her lips were soft and warm. It brought something back. Something he had forgot. It was like something sparked back to life. His world turned around. Stars jumped into sight. It was like he never saw them before. His life felt complete again. The hole in his heart was filled by her sweet kiss. The pain, the hate, the doubts, they melted away. All the defense he had built around him fell down. Sam's warmth, Sam's love spread through his body like fire. Love. It tasted so sweet.

Before he knew it he was kissing her back, holding her close. Too never let her go again.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Very bad? Please review! :D**

***********IMPORTANT: On my profile there is a poll for which idea you think I should write next. Please Vote!***


End file.
